Night 4
FNAW1 = Night 4 is the fourth playable night in Five Nights at Wario's. Wario, Waluigi, Peach and Luigi become more aggressive on this night. Mario also starts to become active, and is a threat to players who don't understand how to fend him off. Strategy Check hall lights, camera upon hearing audio cue for the two areas closest to The Office. Mario can appear in the desk computer at 12 AM causing trouble for the player if not fended off correctly. Luigi seems likely to move first on this night and it is entirely possible like Night 2 and 3. Wario, Waluigi, and Luigi will most likely visit The Office 2-5 times during this night. Be warned, characters may also stay at the door for longer periods of time in order to drain power. When Mario appears in your office, quickly pull up the Monitor to make him leave. Phone Call "Hello? Alright, you are in position. Well this is your fourth night. Umm... I think you can take tomorrow and the rest of next week off. We at the company have decided to close the factory off for a little while. Some... things have been going on. The machines keep turning on and off, and there seems to be some kind of glitch in the system constantly, and yesterday an employee found... well... two teeth in the basement. So, yeah, weird things have been going on, so we decided to close things off, at least for awhile. One could think that there are some intruders trying to get the secret recipe. If you didn't know, Wario and Waluigi had a secret recipe that I'm sure many people would really want to have. Apparently, they came up with the recipe at an old location. Yeah, apparently Wario and Waluigi ran a little shop, or something before this factory was opened, but it should be hard to get into the factory. You see, this factory has two entrances, and both of those entrances are heavily locked, so any intruder getting should be impossible. And speaking of intruders, umm, people inside the factory... you haven't been voices of some kind? Well, as I was leaving my day shift, yesterday. I could swear I heard a voice coming from inside the factory... said something like 'Stop him' and 'Help me' or something. I dunno, it's weird because it really sounded like that Luigi guy who went missing. So anyways, just get through this night and properly have a day off tomorrow. We'll send you a letter in the mail... and keep an eye out for something... unusual. Anyways, good luck and I'll talk to you tomorrow... Goodbye!" Trivia * The two teeth that the employee found may belong to Wario, since when he is at the Office Exit, he appears to have two missing teeth. |-| FNAW2 = Night 4 is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 2. All enemies become more active on this night. Strategy The player should check the cameras more often. If it is certain that nobody approaches The Office, take care of the Generator and check the Tool Storage occasionally, otherwise Toad will kill the player. Tips *The characters are now more active and the generator is a bigger problem from here on. So you will have to create a pattern in order to check the hall and the Tool Storage during the same lightning strike to save time, then charge the generator. *Don't forget to check the Garden for Bowser! *Don't forget the Tool Storage! Phone Call "Good evening! You're doing a '''great' job! Better than I''' did! Heh, yeah. I've been in your situation before, working in a place like this. I worked there for six nights before they decided to close it off due to... events going on. '''That was a nightmare, I assure you. Don't know if you've experienced something similar these nights. Heh, hopefully not. At least, I'm sure you won't see the same horrifying faces that I''' saw. Oh, I almost forgot, heh... we brought in an expert today, looking at the electricity and stuff, and he couldn't find the error. He said it looked to be in perfect condition, so he didn't really understand the problem. We explained our problem, though, so he tried his best either way. And, uh... though it didn't get fixed, it got, well... more active. It uses power even '''faster now. But on the bright side, you will charge it up faster as well. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, though. Keep your head cool. Now, I know something is going on there and I know that you've seen this... something with your own eyes. Just keep it up. Heh. It's very important to have a night guard this first week. Talk to you tomorrow."'' |-| FNAW3 = Night 4 is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 3. Like the previous night, the player has the option of four rooms, but only two will be available depending on the room the player hid in during Night 2. If they hid in the Kitchen, the Hallway or Playroom may be chosen. If they hid in the Bathroom, Living Room 3 or Laundry may be chosen. Hallway In the Hallway, the active spirits are Mario, Luigi, and Waluigi. There is a control panel with three doors, however only one can be shut at once. Additionally, all of your cameras black out, leaving only audio working properly. If you hear Mario's music box in Bedroom 2, shut the right door. If you hear Luigi breathing in the Laundry, close the door behind you, if you hear Waluigi's footsteps in Living Room 2, close the left door. Failure to complete these instructions quickly enough will lead to one of the characters getting inside the room you are in, resulting in your in-game death. Tips *You will need to be strategic to pass the night. *You can keep track of Waluigi in the Bathroom, the Kitchen and then Living Room 2 with his footsteps. He is the most inactive character, so don't worry about him too much, and focus on Living Room 2. *You can keep track of Mario in the Playroom and Bedroom 2. Be sure to close the right door for him if no one is close to you at the moment, because Mario is generally the most active character. *Luigi goes through the Living Room before making his way to the Laundry. So you need to check the Laundry very frequently. If you hear him, close the door behind you and then check for Mario, because both may be close to you. If that's the case, be sure to close the door for the character who came first. If you don't know who it is, close the door behind you, because Mario may give you a warning by showing up quickly when you turn off your cameras. If he does, close the right door immediately. Playroom In the Playroom, the active spirits are Wario, Yoshi, and Mario. As explained by Phone Guy, the room is very open and bright, but the spirits might leave you alone if they think it is just kids playing in there. The player must keep two music boxes wound the entire night. One is a regular music box and can be wound when the player has the monitor down. The other is electronic, and is plugged into the monitor so that it can be wound up from there. However, the electronic music box may 'jump' to different cameras, meaning the player must find it before their camera needs to recharge or either music box unwinds fully. Wario or Yoshi will kill the player eventually if a music box fully unwinds. Mario, however, is similar to the first game. He goes through stages appearing in the field on the TV screen. Once he appears in the Playroom, the player must pull up the cameras ''immediately. If the player is unlucky, however, and needs to recharge, Mario can easily kill them. Tips *Mario is a '''huge threat' here, since he might attack you in surprise. Wario and Yoshi are repelled from the music box in your room and the electronic one, so you will need to be quick. *For the manual music box, just wind the music box in your room the time your pad is recharging. Even if it is not full, quickly go to your camera once your pad is full: the other music box is the real deal. *The electronic one is tricky, as you need to keep searching for it. However, be sure it doesn't take too long or you won't have enough energy to wind it. You will need to be quick and lucky. *Mario is hard as well. You need to know when he will attack. So when he is on the final stage on the TV, be sure to have enough battery to put the camera immediately on just after leaving them. Also, don't stay too long on the cameras, since Mario might attack you while you are viewing them and when you will exit them, you won't be able to escape. Living Room 3 In Living Room 3, the active spirits are Yoshi and Waluigi. To fend them off, you must keep track of them on the cameras and block off their ways. If one gets into the room then you must stare at the clock and hope it turns another hour, it is the only protection you have. Tips Waluigi and Yoshi have specific paths: Waluigi: Starts in Kitchen, goes to the Living Room, and then to Laundry. A good tip is to cut off the light in the Living Room so he can't progress (he usually will show up just as the game starts). Yoshi: Starts in Bedroom, then to Living Room 2, then to the Staircase. Keep an eye on Yoshi, he is much more aggressive than Waluigi. A good tip is to keep your camera on Living Room 2 when Waluigi is blocked from the Living Room. Once Yoshi appears in Living Room 2 immediately cut off the light in the Staircase. Yoshi should leave after a couple of seconds. You just need to be strategic, yet again. Laundry In the Laundry, Mario, Waluigi, and Luigi are active. To keep Mario away, you must keep the washing machine turned on if he is at the Staircase. Failure to do this will result in Mario killing you quickly. However, it attracts Waluigi and Luigi, who both act differently. For Waluigi, you must keep completely still. For Luigi, you must shake your screen from side to side until he is gone. But they show up behind you, so you have to keep track of the rooms near the Laundry so you know who it is, and you may need to turn off the washing machine. Tips *You will need to be confident to pass the night. *Mario will be completely repelled if you keep the machine on while you are viewing the cameras. He shouldn't be a threat. *Waluigi goes from the Bathroom, then goes through the Kitchen before coming from the Living Room to enter the Laundry. When you see him in the Living Room, check the position of Luigi. If you hear the creepy breath when you turn the machine off, that's Luigi and you should move left and right. If not, be sure to check Waluigi to know when he leaves the Living Room and if you hear him, stay still. *Luigi goes from the Playroom then the Bedroom 2 and then to the Hallway before entering the Laundry. If he leaves the Hallway, look left and right. But you will have to make sure that Waluigi is away. Phone Calls Hallway "Ha ha ha, hello, hello! This is a friend. How are you tonight, friend? Oh, don't worry, we'll get to know each other soon enough. I've been watching you. Oh yeah! I've noticed that you too look very much like... him. Maybe you are him. *Distorted* '''Maybe you are.' Ha ha ha! *Normal* If so, maybe we finally will get our sweet little revenge once and for all. We're coming for you."'' *Ringing* "Hey man, um, I apologize for calling you up so late. I, uh, I had some paperwork that I just had to finish, you know, daily life at work and everything. And honestly, I couldn't concentrate properly with all these police cars driving around. I wonder what's happened. Um, anyway, so you're in the hallway? Uh, '''that's not good.' You do know that they can come from three different directions there, right? And you're standing right in the center. However, there is always light at the end of the tunnel. Each of the three different hallways in there has a door that you can shut whenever you want. Though, due to technical limitations, only one door can be closed at once. Toggle them using the door control panel on the- on the wall over there. And with the ability to look through the security cameras, you should be good to go! Huh? W-w-w-what you saying? You say the cameras don't work?! Well, that's just perfect! The pad is glitching again! Uh, but hey, but hey, but hey! You should still be able to use it to detect audio! Now, you've got to sharpen your ears tonight! Look through the rooms and listen! Try to hear for footsteps or other sounds they might make! If you hear them being in a room close to you, you should shut the corresponding door immediately! For instance, should you hear anything moving in the Laundry, you should shut the bottom door at once! Just- just keep your head cool, and your ears open, man. Goodnight."'' Playroom Ha ha ha! Well, hello there! How are we tonight? Good. Good. I like good. When something is good, it can't be bad. I'm sure you know all about that. Oh yes, you look so much like him. Or maybe you even are him! That's what we are hoping for! Ha ha ha! *Distorted* '''Luigi...' *Normal* Ha ha ha! You did a good job. And you were right! This is fun! We won't stop! We won't stop until you have paid for what you've done! I swear...I swear...You...will pay.'' *Ringing* Man, I am so sorry for the late call! I've had some important paper to take care of. And there's this crazy guy running down outside screaming with a weird voice...Wait...Wait wait wait wait, is-is that some '''music box' that I am hearing? Oh you're in the Playroom aren't you? Oh god! That room is so open and easy to get to! I mean, you just look to your side, the Hallway and the Staircase lead straight to your room, anyone can just walk straight in. And not to mention that the lighting in there is so bright! I mean, this room was designed for kids, after all. OK! Now, I believe you need to use those kid toys to your advantage. The music boxes! I mean. Maybe-maybe-maybe-maybe those could keep the ghosts away and they should be pretty loud, but if they think its kids in there, then hopefully, they won't come after you. But you've got to make sure you make as much sound as possible in order for them to hear it. So you've got to make sure that not one but two music boxes are playing at once. Now, you wound the first one manually it is laying on the floor somewhere. The other one, tho is electronic and have to be played through a computer system. You should be able to activate this electronic music box through your pad, but since is currently programmed to view the cameras, there might be some glitches. And if you can't find the music box in prevention, keep looking around between different cameras until you find it. I...unfortunately have a feeling it will...well...jump around the system, if you know what I mean. But there shouldn't be else to worry about in there...hum...I think...Goodnight!'' Living Room 3 Ha ha ha ha ha! Good evening! Hope you're having a good time in that house. So, heh, found the exit yet? Found a way out? Found anything at all? Or does every door just lead to a wall of bricks? Ha ha ha ha! So fun, so fun! I've been watching you. Indeed I have. And I must say, you look so much like him. The last face I ever should see alive. I'm sure you had fun when you did what you did, huh? When you did that to us! And we paid back. But not enough! We '''know' you're still there, and as long as you're here, we'll be here too, looking for you, day and night! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *Ringing* Wow it's late already. Sorry for calling so late man, I had a lot of work to take care of, and it wasn't easy to concentrate with the crazy guy running around the streets yelling "WE WILL AVENGE YOU, WHAT WE DID WASN'T ENOUGH TO MAKE UP FOR IT" or something like that, crazy people, eh? Anyway, you're in the '''living room with the staircase, well, um, that's a very unsafe place'. Um, okay, listen carefully. The family who lived in there had some kind of control mechanism in that room. You are able to toggle the lights in any room from there. However, only one light can be turned off at once. Plug the cable from the machine into your pad. Now, use this to your advantage. Ghosts won't enter a completely black room. Following this logic, you can kinda block their path. However, for some reason, you can only cut the lights off in an empty room. This means you cannot shut the lights off in a room that there is a ghost already standing. Should they find you though, you really have nothing to protect yourself with. Wait...wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. The clock, the, the big clock on the left, it will ring every hour. Since you're standing in a dark corner they might not notice you at first if they enter your room. So if this should happen, you must just wait, hope the clock will ring and scare them away. And since it only rings once every hour, it is essential you keep them in check with the lights. Okay man, good luck.'' Laundry Ha ha ha ha ha! Ooooooh. I can hear your heavy breath through the phone. Having a good time? I'm sure you are. They'll never find me. I'm too fast for them. I know this world better than any of those fools out there. And what about you? Can you hide? Can you hide from us? Ha! We're coming after you. But I'm sure you figured that out already. Though, have you figured out where the exit is? '''I'm sure you haven't!' Ha ha ha ha ha! So, are you him? The one you did it. You sure look a lot like him. If so, let us finish what we started on back in the factory. All those years ago.'' *Ringing* Hey there, um, sorry for the late phone call. I had some work that needed to get taken care of. Man, you've been there for many nights now! You must feel like a security guard or something. Okay, so where are you hiding? Oh.. In the Laundry, you say, um. Well, there are 2 doorways into the laundry, and since the room is very small, they will see you. And most likely get to you,should they come inside. Do you remember what I said about eye contact? Good, good, good, good, good. So, sit with your back faced against the door. Oh, you already are! Heh, great! Now, things might get a bit complicated tonight. Since you can't look behind you, you must listen carefully to know if someone is standing behind your back. But it's very important to know '''who' is standing behind you. Watch the cameras to know which one enters your room. This is important, since all ghosts will react differently when they see you. If a, should we say, a shy or more nervous type of ghost enters your room, try to quickly look from left to right until he goes away. That should hopefully confuse him, as he's probably confused enough to begin with. Though, should a tall or more aggressive ghost find you, sit completely still, and don't move. You'll hear it when they go away, as the sound of their breath will vanish. However, just to be sure, you should turn on the machine you see in the left hand corner. Just click the button on it. My guess is that some specific type of ghost will avoid that annoying sound from the machine. Should any of these ghost types find you, they probably won't be fooled no matter what you do, so to keep these away, keep the machine on. The only downside to this, however, is that the loud sound will make you unable to hear the sounds of anyone standing behind you..! Okay. Be very careful tonight, man, and good luck.'' Gallery Fnaw_3_Living_Room_3_Laundry.png|One of the selection screens for Night 4. |-| FNAW4 = Night 4 is the fourth playable night of Five Nights at Wario's 4. The game becomes a lot harder on this night as Waluigi and Peach become active, and the remote might break. Strategy As soon as the night starts, the player will notice a button on the remote glowing red. Once pressed, a menu will appear with "File" and "Help" as the options. The player can then choose the options "Fix Remote" in File and "Cut rope" in Help if Peach is there. However, unless the remote is broken, it is easier to change the channel on Peach. The first option should be used as quickly as possible when the remote breaks, which happens randomly. Waluigi works like Luigi, as he will appear on a channel and kill the player if he/she doesn't switch channel quickly. As for Peach, she appears on a channel once in a while, having a rope around her neck. Other than that, as always, cut the brightness for Wario and go to the Radio Channel to repel Mario. |-| FNAW:O = Night 4 is the fourth night in Five Nights at Wario's: Origins. The power goes out completely. The player should use the flashlight to look around rooms. Waluigi and Peach are active on this night. Phone call "Finally I have some good news for you Wario! We have fixed the resetting generator!...Kind of. You see, this generator would drain the power in the whole building, including the computer. We managed to fix that today but with that...a new problem appeared. Obviously. We got a big problem with the lights in the building Wario, they would shut off and it'd be almost impossible to get them back on. If they run out tonight, all you can do is grab your trusty flashlight and use that....But, flashlights don't live forever, obviously, so the batteries are the key here. Surprisingly, there are two locations you can grab these bad boys. The first one is in the same cabinet as you get the mushrooms. The other one, for some reason, is in the bathroom. Not sure if you've seen it but lately there has been batteries just floating in front of the mirror in there. It IS a lot shorter to the bathroom than to the storage so while I have no freaking idea what's going on here, we shouldn't say no to free batteries. I was planning to call some ghost capturing guys here but this isn't any normal form of haunting, I believe..." Tips *Now, you need the flashlight. Things are going to be a lot harder from now on, as your vision is very limited. Worse, Waluigi and Peach are now active. *You don't have to worry about Luigi anymore since he is only active on Night 3. *For Wario, nothing is really different other that he is even more active. Just look which path he is taking and get the mushroom when you need it. *For Peach, you can completely avoid her by avoiding the Bathroom, as she might appear there instead of the battery. It is recommended to use of the battery in the Storage instead. *Waluigi is the biggest threat. He can teleport to any room at random and in order to avoid him, you will need to leave the room as quickly as possible or take a mushroom. The problem is that he can actually pop out in your room, so you will have to go away and lower your safety. He can also be in the Storage, so watch out. Everytime you stay are going to stay in a room for more than two seconds, check if Waluigi is there by looking around with your flashlight, reason being he is impossible to see on the cameras. *Since the power went out Wario will have ability to teleport any rooms in his path. It's almost impossible to see where he went, so check the camera as fast as you can. *You don't have to worry about Mario for now because he will be only active in Night 5. There is no need to check the Basement, and you can enter anytime you like. *Wario's fastest path route is Backdoor, Attic (CAM 5 and 4) and his Slowest path route is Backdoor, Storage Office and Kitchen (CAM 5,3,2 and 1) *In the Bathroom, if you stare Peach for a too long, she will kill you. It is recommend to stay away from the Bathroom *Use the ghosts mushrooms early. Don't keep it for too long; remember what the day shift guard told you on the first night. *The Generator Will be even more unstable than the previous nights because The lights went out and the cameras power is still not fixed, so don't try to get the power back on because The power will move to the Office Trivia *This night is a huge difficulty step from the previous nights. *This is the first night with needed Flashlight *This is the first night for Waluigi and Peach becomes active *It is impossible to see Mario because he is not active this night. Category:Nights Category:Browse Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 4 Category:Five Nights at Wario's: Origins